


Damn Apps and Ballerinas

by Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Snapchat, and really love ballet!aus, ballerina!spock, ballet!au, i was bored, iouanowinscenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar/pseuds/Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iouanowinscenario.tumblr.com made a ballet!au and I couldn't resist. </p><p>The story of how McCoy is introduced to Spock, the gorgeous ballet dancer Jim has been hiding from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Apps and Ballerinas

> **[iouanowinscenario's](http://iouanowinscenario.tumblr.com/tagged/ballet+au) ballet!au is flawless. Just scroll through the tag, it's great. I wrote this a while ago but just decided to post it here.**

It was dumb app that Jim had downloaded for him - how he managed to figure out McCoy’s password, he will never know. He saw teenagers use it and taking “selfies” with it and they seemed to have a good time. But Jim and McCoy were grown-ass men and McCoy had trouble figuring out this snapchat thing anyways.

He didn’t enjoy having the thing on his phone one bit.

Except, he found himself spending most of a slow workday on it.

The paperwork was done and there were no patients. It started with Jim taking a ridiculous selfie, face red from laughter and he seemed to be on the floor of his apartment. 

_I fell_

McCoy rolled his eyes and snapped a picture of his desk.

_How, Jim?_

They talked for hours, McCoy learning how to use the drawing feature and Jim in ridiculous, painful-looking poses in front of a mirror. He took them with his legs behind his head, doing splits, and even somehow taking on while bending completely backwards. Jim Kirk was one fucking flexible ballet dancer.

McCoy didn’t touch the app for a few more weeks. He would get the occasional picture from Jim with drawn-on pink cat ears or a firm pout on his face with  _bored_ written in the grey box. McCoy never replied. He claimed he didn’t like using it and that he was way too busy for that childish shit.

Jim pestered him about it. He said it would be fun once he added more people and got into the “selfie spirit” but McCoy was happy how he was.

One day, while heading out of his office, his phone chirped. Seeing the yellow icon pop up on his notifications made him roll his eyes and reluctantly open his phone. 

_You haven’t met Spock yet, have you?_

Jim stood in the dancing studio, barely noticeable in the reflection in the mirror that took up the length of the wall. McCoy didn’t even see him, too focused on this Spock. He was tall and lean, covered head to toe in tight, black spandex that really didn’t leave anything to the imagination. His back was arched, creating a gentle curve throughout his body. One leg was stretched out in front of him and his arms were were held out with such precision, like Jim had captured him in the middle of a movement. He looked as though he came straight out of a Degas painting. The poor man probably didn’t even know he was being photographed. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t even facing Jim. 

McCoy took a quick, blurry picture of the ground.

_No, but when can I?_


End file.
